wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Liberty
Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Admin talk Board I created a new talk board for Admins: Wikiality talk:Admin Board. We can use it for discussing admin stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Mentioned on The Report WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! OMG! We got bombed! We were so busy, I don't think I got all the vandals, but I'm gonna needs some help around here...so much work to do...and so many repeats...it was awesome though...Dauno said he went for the year anniversary and mentioned the site during the Q+A before the show, and then Stephen shook his hand afterward--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :Okay, FYI, if we do get real Colbert Nation people, we have been allowing them to place vanity stuff on their user pages as well as a sub-directory under Colbert Nation, it would look like this: ::Colbert Nation/Liberty :In addition, we have a template called "pwn" that can be used when temporarily blocking out vandals. The way I have been using it is to delete all info, replace with the pwn tag, then block the page from further vandalism. By just deleting the page, they can just come back on and re-post. But, by "pwn-ing" the page, they can see they got caught, but they cannot add anything else to it. Then a few days later, the page is deleted. I have to get to sleep, but check out Category:Template for more stuff...good to see you back...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:56, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::Sleep? I thought Stephen said sleep was for the weak, the liberal, the terrorist-appeasers? Cool thing, we have alot of PR right now, and I hope you can keep on to feel the truthiness at the vandals.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:37, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page Stuff I have a few ideas for the main page, and would like to discuss. Welcoming newcomers to the site by inviting them to take part in certain projects/pages, a re-skin to make the Main Page look nicer, any other suggestions maybe? I would be open to anything to make this site more fun, just drop me a line...thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:43, 30 August 2006 (PDT) Thank You for moving that kid, JP Whatever, to his User Page. Thank you, thank you. I have been trying to remove all his references to himself, but I am glad someone else is working on him too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:06, 22 August 2006 (PDT) nice catch Thanks for getting that untruthy version of Latchkey kid out of there. -User:jesselangham:JesseLangham theory Excuse me, I've been lurking for a while. But I think I know what's going on. The Elephant-vandal diasppears and paranoia goes rougue (I've checked the diffs - it is the same paranoia - not two people). I think they are the same person playing a double trolling game. You should block them both. --ColbertFan01 20:28, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :A) He's not a sysop. B) Go to his damn profile page, you blithering idiot. --Paranoia 20:30, 3 August 2006 (PDT) http://www.wikiality.com/index.php?title=User:Paran%CE%BFia ::I think that maybe he's gone? --Paranoia 20:36, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Another Attack We had two more attacks tonight (as of right now) - I've reverted all of the big topics (I think), but there are still a few that need saving, and I'm off to bed. Maybe Dauno will come and sort it all out, this has gotten crazy. We need sysops or beaurocrats. Something. --Paranoia 22:06, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Moving Thanks for the tip; I had tried manually moving articles back, but kept getting a 'A page of that name already exists' error; I figured there had to be something that would work. ComebackShane 23:14, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Use the talk pages If you have an issue with an article, discuss it with others in the talk page before recommending it for deletion.Sultangris 15:23, 5 August 2006 (PDT) Lincolnish The change is OK. I may have went too far over the top with "slave hugger". I think they use "it's what Lincoln would have watched" too, so we may not have much choice in terms of wikiality. Spammers There's a certain person who's still around and from what I can see from his log, is responsible for the "on wheels!" articles and basically a number of the annoying ones. They're also removing some of the "quick deletion" notifications. Can they not be blocked? --Magic glitter 20:28, 5 August 2006 (PDT) The one and only sysop is on vacation, so there is only lawlessness until his return. A Grand Experiment in Anarchy. As a result, a number of people are acting like SysCops. They are especially amusing when they pronounce what Wikiality is about. Since they have no means of enforcing their pronouncements, they are pretty funny. I don't advise you take this course. Combatting vandals will only give them what they're looking for, and they will only intensify their activities. The fact: Wikiality is about whatever happens here. Watching a bunch of powerless SysCops attempt to enforce their view of what Wikiality is supposed to be is good "for entertainment purposes only." Is this a parody of Wikipedia? A Colbert fansite? A meta-reality where the thoughts and whims of Colbert become real ... or "cyber-real?" the way to survive in this lawless land is to let whatever happens happen (no choice in the matter anyway), and hold faith that Truthiness Will Triumph in the end. doggies 13:40, 7 August 2006 (PDT) *sigh* There's too many irresponsible users on this site. I'd be happy to help out if you need me, just post a message on my usertalk, Liberty. But as of right now, I don't know if this site is going to work out. It's just become a bunch of worthless spam and there's a number of truly cruel and rude users on the site right now who actually enjoy insulting other people. Will things change? --Magic glitter 19:56, 7 August 2006 (PDT) The fact that so much of the stuff here is crap doesn't matter really. We just need to maintain the pathways that lead to the funny stuff, and let the weeds choke one another out. wish i knew how to force space around these things so they didnt fuck the layout Irresponsible editing It has come to my attention that you are editing articles, and marking them for deletion for the sole reason that you personally don't believe they matter. This is a truth-by-consensus website, sir, and your opinion has no bearing. Grow up liberty, if you continue with these actions you may make some powerful enemies..Sultangris 13:41, 6 August 2006 (PDT) You're Liberty the Bear from now on. :Yeah fam, your edits are totally shit; this isn't Wikipedia. - 81.179.69.230 23:36, 6 August 2006 (PDT) . Hello! It would seem you have a distinct lack of active admins, since your only one is Dauno, who hasn't been online in days. Enjoy the reverts! Thanks and kind regards, Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 14:03, 7 August 2006 (PDT) : I will, thank you! I'm glad you're being nice about this. It could have turned ugly, you know. Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 14:06, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :: Now we can't be having this, can we? I thought we had something good going on, then you go all sarcastic on us? For shame. For shame. Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 14:26, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::: That's a terrible pity, you know: I would have thought it obvious. Oh well. Ho hum. Let's put this little outburst behind us and move on, shall we? Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 14:30, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::: Now that was quick: I'm impressed! My grating friend - what a great Double entendre. You obviously have more brain power than for which I give credit. My humblest apologies, Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 14:38, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::: (By the way, do you not think you should see someone about that sarcasm - it's the lowest form of wit, so they say - whoever "they" may be). Art Nouveau Cheesegrater 14:38, 7 August 2006 (PDT) "They", are the elephants. Fool. -- Cheesemond's Folly 14:42, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Elephant fetish Hi Liberty!!!! I don't think you understand the idea of a fetish. But most of us don't measure up to your standards, so we'd all like to be like you. Is that a fetish? Can you provide a photo as an example? Only for the purposes of scientific research. I'm not going to beat off on it. Much. Dancing on the head of a pin 14:34, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :It's funny cause Liberty's a guy. --Paranoia 14:35, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ga ga Elephant fetish Hi Liberty!!!! I don't think you understand the idea of a fetish. But most of us don't measure up to your standards, so we'd all like to be like you. Is that a fetish? Can you provide a photo as an example? Only for the purposes of scientific research. I'm not going to beat off on it. Much. Dancing on the head of a pin 14:34, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :It's funny cause Liberty's a guy. --Paranoia 14:35, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::Libery, you're right. I shouldn't ask the clueless for a clue. But you'll do for now. ::Paranoia: Thanks for the heads up, darling. After all, the exchange of bodily fluid can only be between a man and a non-man. The implication that I think that I could dare to exchange fluids of an type with another man is horrible. I don't even speak to women. In fact, I cover my mouth so I don't even breath on women. I just drool over guys. ::But then I have elephantitus: it's something we all suffer from, to one degree or another. Dancing on the head of a pin 14:41, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :::I never said there was anything wrong with it. I just said it was funny. You should try reading sometime. I hear it's useful. --Paranoia 14:44, 7 August 2006 (PDT) I don't listen well. I just spend my time looking for men with no trousers. I'd look for women with no trousers, but they're the majority and it takes the sport out of it. But your other suggestions: spot on. Bend over and I'll help you grasp the basics. I love you. Have my babies. Dancing on the head of a pin 14:52, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Stopping the hate. I shall cease the childish vandalizing for tonight. Twas fun, but my warm bed and love await. Seriously now, you guys really need some admins in here. Why don't you? I'd have thought it'd be needed, what with this vandalism fad and all. I'd think you, Paranoia, and Souldogs would be fine choices, or is that all the non-vandal accounts there really are, active? Anyway, it's been fun, have a nice day. Cheesemond's Folly for peace and all that is good in this world. 15:25, 7 August 2006 (PDT) headache Along with getting sysop flags, we need to get out of this copyright hole that people have dug for us. I'm pretty sure we're protected, we couldn't have known that specific articles were in violation of copyright - it's the duty of the author to point this out. Wikipedia's just mad that we're better. --Paranoia 22:12, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Actually, how can it be proven that the vandals from Wikipedia didn't put that stuff here? They've been trolling here like hell, so it could all just be a great big extortion plot. WTF, I ask. --Paranoia 22:13, 7 August 2006 (PDT) ::I'm hoping I just shut them up. --Paranoia 22:30, 7 August 2006 (PDT) thumb Ted Hitler Ted Hitler is the birthname of Stephen Colbert as stated on the Daily Show.--TheSchwantz 15:05, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :That's true, actually. It was mentioned around the same time the whole Jeff Gannon (white house reporter) scandal came out. Stephen apparently killed a panda (probably mistakenly thinking it was a bear, though new research has shown they are genetically related to bears, proving Colbert right yet again.) Yeah, I was just stating that because she put the 'Dead to Me' Template on the 'Ted Hitler' redirect I made.--TheSchwantz :Thought so, just wanted to have your back. Thanks for going through and marking those other articles; we've got quite a mess from the weekend still. Now if only we could get the admin to help get rid of it all. ComebackShane 15:18, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Hello It has been a pleasure defending your page from wikidouchebags. --TheSchwantz 20:44, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Thank you. It has come to my understanding that most of the troll and vandals are people from wikipedia who are pissed off about the Colbert edits on wikipedia. Is there some way to let them understand that most of the people on this site were not one of those vandals? --TheSchwantz 20:50, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Truthiness Barnstar Award ← The Truthiness Barnstar For fighting for truth regardless of the facts.' You, sir, have been promoted. You have asked for me to let you live free or die trying and I've responded. Thanks for all your contributions and help. :w00t, Liberty!!!11! XD --Paranoia 21:39, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :: Go Lib, go Lib, it's your birthday! ComebackShane 22:04, 8 August 2006 (PDT) GFDL When I post to wikipedia, I am forced by the disclaimers at the bottom of the edit page to agree that "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or ''redistributed by others, do not submit it." - thus releasing my contributions to be distributed under the GFDL. Wikiality has not such disclaimer, it only says Please note that all contributions to Wikiality may be edited, altered, or removed by other contributors. If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly, then don't submit it here. There is no mention of distribution, or the GFDL. I have not agreed, and do not agree to release my work under that. Please do change my copyright notice, by doing so, you may be encouraging people to break the law and incur liability. Thanks.--Willy on Elephants 17:52, 12 August 2006 (PDT) Kansas Nice edit to my Kansas page. I like the quote under the pic. :D Saethan 22:04, 12 August 2006 (PDT) Congrats Hey congrats on your adminship, I'm sure you will be a great asset to the site. :) Especially when it comes to dealing with dumbfuck vandals such as myself (currently in retirement). Good luck! -- Cheesemond saying hi. 15:23, 13 August 2006 (PDT) :Hey, thanks Cheesemond. With a relatively teensy wiki such as this one, where there aren't a whole lot of admins, I think the trick is just to not take things too seriously. So far that approach has worked pretty well -- hopefully it'll keep going ok. Cheers, Liberty 21:58, 13 August 2006 (PDT) too funny I'm the CEO of wikia - I love what you guys are doing here. I was wondering if you would consider being hosted by Wikia - we could really pump up the humor on this, by promoting it to our users, and getting Jimmy to mention it more often. Maybe get a riff going between colbert and wales?? You could take over our early version at http://colbert.wikia.com and use the excellent wikiality URL gil at wikia point com TruthinessIsAsTruthinessDoes wonders... why? But I FEEL my article is truthy. And so does Papa Bear. Isn't that all that matters? More redirects found Marked more redirects for deletion. I may have gone the slightest bit crazy, I can't remimber the last 15 minutes. --Fuzzy 2023CST, 15AUG06 Napa Fucking Valley Is there any way to ban Supernova8610 from editing any articles that have to do with Napa Valley or Better Know a District? If there is, please do so. --TheSchwantz 19:40, 15 August 2006 (PDT) .net You should consider coming to [wikiality.net. ;) It's peaceful. No democrats abusing our free republican space. I'd like there to be a united wikiality. A copyrighted land where communists couldn't impeach our reality. I like to think of it as the UWA (United Wikiality of America). I'd include other countries, but then it would become the UNW (United Nations of Wikiality). Soon we'd be writing troll treaties. We need a place where Mexicans can't anonymously wonder onto our property, shit on our lawns, and move our SUVs. I really don't care which wikiality becomes wikiality, and hopefully they'll eventually come together like a man and a woman in holy matrimony. The .net owner is dedicated to creating a wikiality where our property rights our protected and I don't have to constantly watch and undo acts of terrorist macacas. If the .com would draw a line in the oil and stop page moves and unregistered changes, I'd be more active over here again. We could use some people more familiar with the wikimedia technical stuff to provide some enhancements, but everything I could want out of a wiki is already in wikiality.net. Copyright 2006 Pro-Lick, all rights reserved.--Pro-Lick~~ :Well (remembering the warm gesture of Reagan), now that the bears and macacas have been contained, I have returned and hope to that wikiality will soon be peacefully merged into a single, efficient, corporate entity. :One of the things that .net still has an advantage on is that its case insensitive. I.e., fact is the same as fACT. That doesn't mean that pages with names don't appear capitalized. I.e., if you create the article Liberty the Eagle, it will still show as Liberty the Eagle as opposed to liberty the eagle. Not sure what the setting is, but .net does use most of the defaults from what I can tell.--Pro-Lick 02:45, 31 August 2006 (PDT) ::It would be nice to get that case-sensitivity worked out. Thanks for the heads-up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:04, 31 August 2006 (PDT) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:07, 23 May 2007 (UTC)